La leyenda de la conejita rosa
by Dakira San
Summary: Es Octubre, y Shadow ha contado una historia de terror que no debía contar. La historia está embrujada,así que todo lo de la historia se hizo realidad :O Una serie de eventos malos estan pasando.¿Qué sucederá ahora? Leanlo porfa!:3 :/ :D Ya completo!
1. Chapter 1

_Daki: Konichiwa! aqui toy de nuevo_

_Shani: Hurra..._

_Daki: Estoy feliz :D Este es mi 2° fanfic, es como mi cumple #2_

_Shani:Hurra..._

_daki: ¿Podrías hacerlo con emoción?_

_Shani: **¡HURRAAAAA!**_

_Daki: tampoco exageres._

_Shani: dah, nada te parece..._

_Daki: Bien empezaré con la historia de la historia XD todo empezó cuando vi el trailer de destino final 5 (creo), leí la leyenda de Tails Doll y oí canciones de Vocaloid, en fin es todo eso, sólo que revuelto en esta historia (¡No vomité, que quede claro!)_

_Shani: Que miedo..._

_Daki: T.T que cruel, pero en fin :D sigamos, SEGA es el dueño de todos los personajes, menos la conejita rosa, esa es mia :) Bien que mas... a si, esta es mi primera historia de terror, acepto reviews de ideas, aclaraciones etc._

_Shani: Na´mas no sean duros con ella, porque se pone a llorar y luego no la puedo aguantar, asi que piedad porfa!_

_Daki: *Le da un zape a Shani* En fin, este fanfic no tiene Yaoi creo (A lo mejor y luego lo pongo XD ), Lo que esta subrayado son nadamás y nada menos que mis comentarios Bien comenzemos :3_

* * *

><p>Era octubre el mes más "Aterrador ", como sabrán en esta época los niños van de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces, también hay varias fiestas de disfraces y eso, pero nuestros amigos tenían algo diferente en mente… Había un letrero en el taller de Tails:<p>

**_A todos los que lean esto:_**

**_Vengan a mi taller este 28 de octubre para hacer una fogata y contar historias de terror, será a las 10:00 de la noche, por favor vengan._**

**_ATTE: Miles "Tails" Prower._**

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Big, Rouge, Espio e incluso Shadow estuvieron en aquella velada afuera del taller de nuestro amiguito _(No llegaron Vector, Charmy ni Vainilla, ya que tenían un trabajo de "Niñeras" esa noche_). Ya todos habían llegado y cada quien llevó bocadillos a aquella reunión. Eran como 10:30 cuando la fogata ya estaba prendida y todos ya habían elegido asiento:

-Y bien ¿Quién empezará?- dijo Sonic con un chocolate en la mano.

-¿Quién empezará qué?- dijo Tails queriendo evitar las historias, (si, él es quien los invitó a todos justo a contar historias, pero la estaba pasando tan bien.)

-¿Cómo que "empezar que"? Pues las historias, o ¿Acaso tienen miedo?- Dijo Knuckles

-¡No!... no, es solo que…- Tails guardó silencio, pues si tenía un poco de miedo- … No se qué historia contar- Terminó diciendo

-¿Por qué no cuentas alguna tu Rouge?- Dijo Knuckles

-Está bien… - se puso a pensar un rato- _La historia se remonta en la época donde Mobius todavía era regida por reyes y reinas. Había dos hermanitas Felinas que eran princesas, la mayor era Cristal y la menor Salina, eran muy unidas, a pesar de que la mayor sabía que ella no llegaría a ser la reina por su hermanita, eran las mejores amigas ,por decirlo así, bastante unidas. Cuando Salina ya había cumplido 17 años, sus padres decidieron hacer un baile para que la joven conociera a su prometido. El joven prometido era un equidna príncipe muy apuesto, la joven Salina estaba encantada con el joven y más porque pasaría el resto de su lujosa vida con él. La hermana Cristal estaba celosa "Si mi hermana no hubiera nacido, yo me casaría con el príncipe" se repetía todas las noches, ella amaba al príncipe. Un día la hermana mayor invitó a su hermanita a un día de campo, estando allí, Cristal, ya estando segura de que nadie las veía, tomó la espada que siempre llevaba consigo y se abalanzó sobre su hermanita y la mató, le quitó la vestimenta y se la puso ella y arrojó el cuerpo al rio. Al llegar al castillo:_

_-Salina, ¿Dónde está Cristal?- dijo el padre de la joven. Cristal haciéndose pasar por la difunta Salina dijo_

_-¡Papá, fue horrible! Estábamos comiendo y una bestia se nos acercó, ella sacó su espada y lucho contra la criatura, pero el monstruo le ganó y lo único que quedó fue esto- mostró la mano y su espada. _

_El tiempo logró pasar y en la boda al momento de "Hable ahora o calle para siempre" El príncipe se opuso ya que el no amaba a Salina, sino a Cristal y ella había "muerto". La joven Cristal estaba hecha trizas ahogándose en su mar de lágrimas. Debido a lo sucedido Cristal decidió ir al cuarto del príncipe y lo asesinó. Se dice que ella todavía vaga para conocer a algún hombre que la ame y si no…_ - hizo una pausa al ver que Tails estaba abrasándose con Cream, ambos estaban temblando de miedo.- ¡Bien a quien le toca! Dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Que cuente una Shady, con el carácter que tiene, debe saber muchas- dijo Sonic en tono de burla

-En primera soy Shadow, no Shady y en segunda solo vine a escuchar, no a contar.

-Vamos Shady, perdón **Shadow**, cuenta sólo una- Insistió el obstinado erizo azul.

-De acuerdo- echó un suspiro y continuó- pero más vale que cuenten otra después.

-¿Qué acaso te asusta ir a la cama con esa historia en la cabeza?- Dijo Knuckles

-No, es solo que no quiero que **ELLOS** duerman con esta historia en la cabeza- Dijo señalando a Tails y a Cream. El estaba mintiendo, en lo absoluto se interesaría en el bienestar de esos mocosos, más bien estaba preocupado porque la última vez que le contaron la historia como final de la velada pasaron cosas muy malas, terribles. _(Ya sé lo que pensaran "Porque no cuenta otra" pues resulta que él no se sabía otra historia y si no contaba ninguna, no habría historia)_

-No se preocupen por mí, yo ya me voy, ya son las 11:30 mi mamá me espera en casa- dijo Cream, se paró y se fue.

-Te acompaño Crema de paso me quedo con Vector y Charmy- Espio se levantó y se fue.

-Bien comenzaré. _Hace no mucho tiempo había una conejita color rosa pastel llamada Sheila, era hermosa y muy buena con los demás. Ella vivía muy feliz, pero un día todo cambió, la conejita recibió un extraño muñeco, era un zorrito como cierto niño que conocemos…-_ todos voltearon a ver a Tails

-Saben que mejor me voy, no quiero oír una historia de un muñeco macabro que se parece a mí- dijo Tails yéndose a su taller.

-Continúa Shadow- dijo Rouge

-… _Ese muñeco venía con una notita: "Seamos amigos" la nota no tenía remitente, pero si tenía destinatario "Sheila la conejita". El muñeco le sonreía y ella le respondió igual. Cada noche ella le contaba todo lo que le sucedía, le contaba secretos, alegrías y sus temores. Recibió otra nota que pegada estaba en el muñeco, decía "Si me quieres conocer, ven al bosque a las 8 PM de mañana" Ella con la ilusión de tener un nuevo amigo fue a dicha cita, caminó y caminó pero no encontró a nadie "¿Hola?" de vez en cuando decía, llegó un momento dado en que alguien le respondió "Ven Sheila, ven aquí" Ella se sorprendió al ver que aquella voz venía del muñeco de zorrito que estaba bajo un árbol…_

-Saben que ya me tengo que ir nos vemos luego – dijo Rouge un poco nerviosa

-Yo también me voy- dijo Amy, lo que quería era no seguir escuchando la historia. Big se había quedado dormido a principios de la velada, prácticamente solo estaban Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow.

-¿Quieren que pare de contar?- les dijo Shadow

-No, yo si quiero terminar de oír la historia, no sé el si se acobarde y decida retirarse- en ese instante Knuckles le volteó a ver

- **¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO COBARDE!**

- Si el saco te queda….

- **¿QUÉ DIJISTE?**

-¿Yo? Nada, Shadow puedes continuar- le dijo Sonic al erizo bicolor

-bien… _El zorrito estaba esperando a Sheila, y ella por curiosidad se acercó a él, lo que fue un error, ya que cuando él la tenía suficientemente cerca, le saltó encima y le empezó a rasgar la cara_

_-Por favor déjame en paz- le gritaba la conejita y el zorrito la dejó_

_-Te dejaré, pero, A cambio de dejarte tu vida tu me servirás para siempre- la chiquilla aceptó, y desde entonces ella manda al muñeco a diferentes casas, este investiga los temores de los "dueños" temporales y cuando menos se lo esperan la conejita va a torturar a los propietarios hasta matarlos y el muñeco y ella se alimentan; ella con el sufrimiento y el con las almas._

-De pura casualidad, ¿Sabes el nombre del muñeco?- pregunta Sonic

-¿Qué tienes miedo Sonic?- le decía Knuckles

-Se llama Tails Doll- Responde Shadow seriamente

-Wow, que tétrico, igual que el apodo de nuestro amigo Miles - dijo Knuckles en tono sarcástico- bien si me disculpan ya me voy a dormir

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunta Sonic

-Sonic, ya son las 12:15 de la mañana- Se paró el amigo rojo y se marcho hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad

- ¡Qué rápido se va el tiempo! Esta bien vete, creo que también me iré, ¡Adiós Shady, digo **Shadow**!

-Tengo un mal, pero muy mal presentimiento- se lamentó Shadow para sí mismo

_Mientras tanto:_

-¿Qué se cree Shadow en inventar la historia de un muñeco maligno igual a mi?- le estaba diciendo Tails a alguien- Seguro y ya se enteró, y piensa en llenarme la cabeza con historias sobre ti, ¿Verdad, Tails Doll?

* * *

><p>Continuará…. (Tal vez, buajajajaja XD) No se crean :D si dejan aunque sea un review la continúo, si no pues tendré que borrar la historia T.T<p>

Shani: ¿Entonces a dejar reviews?

Daki: sipi :D, ah se me olvidaba, si tienen ideas con gusto las puedo tomar en cuenta, también si ven faltas de ortografía por ahí Gomen de paso, pero no se escribir bien en la computadora :3

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Daki: Konichiwa, muchas gracias por los reviews, soy feliz :) así que decidí continuar con el fic

Shani: lamentablemente

Daki: ¡Oye! Aquí sigo eh. Bien otra vez tengo que aclarar (por los derechos y todo eso) Que los personajes aquí presentados son de la compañía SEGA, menos la coneja rosa, esa es mia :3

Haku: Daki, ya pasa directo al grano

Daki y Sharia: Haku viniste!

Haku: Si, si pude llegar (De puro milagro) y bien ¿Qué hacen?

Daki: te pondré al tanto del fic que estoy haciendo. Es mi primer fanfic de terror :)

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior:<em>

_-Tengo un mal, pero muy mal presentimiento- se lamentó Shadow_

_Mientras tanto:_

_-¿Qué se cree Shadow en inventar la historia de un muñeco maligno igual a mi?- le estaba diciendo Tails a alguien- Seguro y ya se enteró, y piensa en llenarme la cabeza con historias sobre ti, ¿Verdad Tails Doll?_ – El muñeco le dirigía una diabólica sonrisa, y de repente Boom, afuera había estallado un trueno

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Gritó Tails metiéndose de un salto en sus cobijas, tomó al muñeco en sus brazos- Si hay truenos, hay tormenta y si hay tormenta ¡Hay rayos! Y me dan miedo- SI, en efecto hubo rayos que alumbraban la habitación y les seguían múltiples truenos, pero, qué extraño, no caía ni una sola gota de agua- ¡Ojalá pase rápido! – Gritaba el zorrito en sus cobijas, en un instante, le pareció oír la risa de una niña, se destapó- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?- gritaba

- Rayos y truenos, de ellos no te librarás, ya que dentro de tu alcoba ellos aparecerán- después de esto, el sonido de los truenos y la luz de los rayos eran más potentes cada vez. Tails estaba aterrado, quería acabar con esa tortura

-¡SEAMOS AMIGOS JAJAJAJAJA!- La voz provenía del muñeco que el zorrito abrazaba, este sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó lejos al muñeco y sus sabanas, lo que le dejaron ver el cuerpo de una conejita y el muñeco endemoniado acercándose a él.

- ¡Déjenme en paz!- les gritaba, pero estos sólo se le acercaron más-¡DÉJENME POR FAVOR!- El zorrito comenzó a llorar, sintió como los brazos de esa coneja lo agarraban por el cuello, ella agarró a su "presa" y la lanzó contra el suelo. – Después de todo Shadow tenía razón- se decía a sí mismo- El muñeco le empezó a desgarrar todo su cuerpo, el no podía hacer nada, porque la niña rosada lo estaba sosteniendo- Les diré lo que quieran, les serviré si quieren, pero déjenme ya- les gritaba.

-Si tanto quieres salvar tu miserable vida, tendrás que contestar varias preguntas, ¿aceptas?- le tentó el muñeco embrujado

-Lo que quieran les diré- suplicaba el amiguito ya sin pelaje en algunas partes de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Empiézanos por decir las fobias de todos los que estaban en la fogata esta noche

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con mi vida?- dudó Tails.

-Tú sólo dilo y acabaremos de una vez por todo tu sufrimiento- decía la chiquilla, el pequeño Miles empezó a hablar como si no hubiera ayer, dijo todo sobre sus amigos, de todos los que había en la velada, menos del erizo negro con rojo, ya que Tails no lo conocía bien. Una vez que terminó de hablar, en efecto, la coneja acabó con su sufrimiento, ella lo estranguló. Tails había cometido un error, un grandísimo error, entregó a sus compañeros por su bien propio.

-¿Dejaremos el cuerpo aquí?- le preguntó la joven ya satisfecha.

-Sí, que mañana sus amigos vean nuestra obra de arte- El muñeco, que ya había saciado su hambre, salió junto con su acompañante de aquella casa.

_Al día siguiente:_

Sonic se despertó, después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Se bañó, se puso sus zapatos y guantes, desayunó un pan con mantequilla y salió, al abrir la puerta en el suelo vió una notita: _"Seamos amigos"_

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Daki: ¿Que les parecio? bueno, malo, lo continuo, lo elimino ¿o que? jejeje aganmelo saber :D

Haku: No le entiendo XP

Shani: vez, quién te manda a llegar tarde :/

Haku: Hmph, ¿entonces tendré que leer el primer capitulo?

Daki: Hi! Bien nos vemos luego :3

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Daki: Por favor Haku no te enojes conmigo

Haku: Si lo estoy, ¡Mataste a Tails! eso no tiene perdon

Shani: Disculpenlos, están así desde ayer XP ya hasta me duele mi cabeza, pero en fin creo que tengo que presentar el 3er capitulo de la historia. Los personajes aqui puestos no son de Daki, sino de SEGA, menos la conejita rosa esa es de nosotros. Bien, iniciemos el tercer capitulo de _"la leyanda de la conejita rosa"_

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior:<em>

_-Sí, que mañana sus amigos vean nuestra obra de arte- El muñeco, que ya había saciado su hambre, salió junto con su acompañante de aquella casa._

_Al día siguiente:_

_Sonic se despertó, después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Se bañó, se puso sus zapatos y guantes, desayunó un pan con mantequilla y salió, al abrir la puerta en el suelo vio una notita: "Seamos amigos"_

Sonic muy desconcertado entro a su casa y citó a todos sus amigos en una fuente cerca de la casa de vainilla. LLamó a Tails varias veces, pero nadie le contestó "Debe estar dormido" pensaba el erizo azulado. Ya en la fuente

-¡Sonic! Estoy muy enojada, pensé que éramos más que amigos- Le gritó Amy, la eriza rosa

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le respondió Sonic

- De esto- Amy le mostró una notita que decía _"Seamos amigos"_

- Que extraño, yo también recibí una de esas- Dijo el amigo azul

-¡Que curioso, también yo!- dijo rouge

- Yo pensé que era una broma así que la tiré, pero también recibí una nota- dijo Knuckles

-Yo no recibí nada- se desanimó Cream.

- ¿Qué significará?- dijo Amy

-No lo sé, Esperen, ¿Dónde está Tails?- Dijo Sonic, nadie lo había visto desde la noche anterior. Ya todos ellos decidieron ir a casa de Tails. Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie abría. "Toc, Toc, Toc" intentaron de nuevo, pero nada.

-¡Ya sé! - exclamó Sonic rompiendo la ventana.

-¡Sonic, pero que estás haciendo!- Le regañó Cream al ver que el obstinado erizo entraba por la ventana.

- Si Tails no abre es porque algo está mal - tomó vuelo y subió las escaleras del taller para llegar al cuarto del zorrito. Knuckles ayudó a las jóvenes a pasar por la ventana, ya que, por alguna misteriosa razón la puerta tenía el candado puesto y no sabían dónde estaba la llave. Mientras tanto Sonic, ya arriba: "Toc, Toc" tocó en la puerta de la habitación, nadie respondió.

-Tails, si no abres abriré yo uno… dos… ¡TRES!- tiró la puerta, de lo cual segundos después se arrepintió- **¡TAILS!**- dio un grito que llegó a los oídos de casi todo Mobius. Nuestro héroe se tiró al suelo abrazando el cuerpo del zorrito- **¡TAILS!**- tras este grito se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Enseguida llegó Knuckles

-¡Sonic, qué sucede!- Dijo precipitadamente el equidna rojo poniéndose de rodillas a lado de sus dos amigos. -Sonic, lo siento tanto- dijo tristemente el equidna tocando la espalda del erizo azul.

-¡Déjame! – Sonic gritó dándole un puñetazo a Knuckles, Sonic ya estaba cubierto de la sangre de su pobre "Hermanito" y seguía llorando.

Knuckles suspiró y bajó las escaleras con la cabeza gacha y sobándose el sitio donde había recibido el golpe (Le golpeó la cabeza).

-¿Qué pasó Knuckles?- le pregunta Rouge, rápidamente el joven alzó la mirada y con una sonrisa tierna le dijo a Cream

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa Cream- Sacó a la conejita por la ventana. Al asegurarse de que la conejita color café se había marchado dio la vuelta y se sentó en una silla borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Knuckles estas sangrando!- Le gritó Amy acercándose, cuando ya estaba cerca alcanzó a ver una pequeña lágrima resbalándose por la cara de su amigo- ¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

- ¿Estoy sangrando?- se tocó la cabeza, efectivamente, el golpe de Sonic había sido tan potente que le llegó a sangrar

-¿Knuckles? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rouge

- ¡No!- Otra lágrima se escapó de sus ojos- Nuestro amigo Tails esta… esta… - Knuckles no se controló más y estalló en llanto, se lanzó a abrazar a Rouge sin conciencia alguna- ¡TAILS ESTÁ MUERTO!

-¡Iré a ver a Sonic!- dijo Amy secandose todo rastro del líquido proveniente de sus ojos verdes.

-¡NO VAYAS! El necesita tiempo sólo, la escena le desgarró el corazón completamente- Se separó de Rouge sin decirle nada y se empezó a tranquilizar.

- Pobre Sonic… ¡Sonic que te pasó!- Amy vio que Sonic iba bajando las escaleras y en su cuerpo traía múltiples manchas de sangre

-Ha muerto…- dijo en voz baja

-lo sabemos, Sonic- Dijo Rouge- tenemos que informar a todos…- Suspiró y se cayó una lagrima de su ojo. A pesar de todo ella si quería al Zorrito amarillo de ojos azules.

-¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a Tails? – Knuckles se puso a pensar quién pudo haber sido el criminal sin corazón que le hizo eso.

-¡Lo tengo! Shadow… - Antes de terminar la frase Sonic interrumpió a Rouge

-¡SHADOW!- El cuerpo de Sonic tomó un color azul más oscuro que el que habitualmente suele tener, Salió de la habitación corriendo.

-Oh, no, Hay que detener a Sonic antes de que asesine a Shadow- Dijo Knuckles saliendo de aquel lugar

- ¿Shadow, ser asesinado por Sonic? Ja, perdona si me rio por la idea- Dijo Rouge

- Es que tú no conoces a Sonic cuando se pone así

Mientras tanto Shadow estaba Pintando una pared con dibujos abstractos cuando:

-TU, ERIZO TORPE SIN VERGÜENZA- alcanzó a oír y antes de poderse dar vuelta Dark Sonic ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello contra la pared.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Shani: ¡Si algo le pasa a Shadow las pagarás, eh Daki!

Daki: Si, todos contra Dakira, la enemiga de los personajes de Sonic...

Haku: Ya te perdoné Daki, pero ya no le hagas daño a nadie

Daki: Que parte de "Es un Fanfic de terror " no han captado aún. En fin, si les gusta háganlo saber, todavía continua este fic. Cualquier errorsito por ahí me dicen ¿Ok? Bueno, ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, va a estar bueno!

Sayonara!

Daki: Enserio ¿Ya me perdonaste?

Haku: *Abrazando a Dakira* Si, y es porque te quiero mucho *Beso en la frente a Daki*

Daki: Arigato :#3

PD: siento mucho si me quedó cortito ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Daki: siento que los caps sean chiquis GOMEN

Shani: sentimos también la tardanza, ya empezaron los cursos y toda la cosa :P

Haku: pero ya traemos el 4 capítulo

Daki: que lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo anterior:<p>

Mientras tanto Shadow estaba Pintando una pared con dibujos abstractos cuando:

-TU, ERIZO TORPE SIN VERGÜENZA- alcanzó a oír y antes de poderse dar vuelta Dark Sonic ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello contra la pared.

-Hmph, el rojo no te sienta bien Sonic, vaya, pero dime ¿A quién has asesinado?- Dijo Shadow fijándose en los guantes de su oponente.

-No es a quien he asesinado, SINÓ A QUIÉN ASESINARÉ- Sonic levantó del suelo a Shadow y apretó más el cuello de su víctima- Y hablando de eso ¡¿PORQUÉ LE HAS MATADO!

-NO SE DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS SONIC- Le dijo sinceramente Shadow que con dificultad podía hablar.

-NO ME INTENTES DESPISTAR- Sonic le dio un puñetazo en la cara- CONFIEZA QUE FUISTE TU

-SONIC… YA… BASTA… - Suplicaba Shadow, lo habían atacado descuidado, no tenía ninguna esmeralda cerca, ni alcanzaba nada para pegarle "¿Este es mi fin?" se preguntaba el erizo bicolor.

-Tú no paraste cuando él te lo pidió, TE TOCA PAGAR TU CRIMEN- El erizo azul golpeaba al otro sin parar, Shadow había quedado inconsciente y sangrando por tantos golpes.

-Sonic, detente por favor – Rouge le detuvo el brazo, Sonic sin pensarlo le dio un codazo en el abdomen, cuando Sonic reaccionó volvió a tomar el color azul turquesa de siempre.

-¡Mira Sonic lo que has hecho!- le gritó Knuckles que se agachó para tomarle pulso a Rouge - ¡DEBEMOS LLEVARLE AL HOSPITAL RÁPIDO!- Sonic cargó a Rouge y Knuckles a Shadow, también necesitaba atención médica.

Más tarde

-¿Qué pasó doctor?- preguntó Amy con aire preocupado

-Ambos recibieron golpes fuertes, bastantes…

- ¿¡MORIRÁN!- preguntó Sonic, lo último que quería era convertirse en un asesino.

- No te preocupes, no morirán- responde el doctor

-Pero…- dice Knuckles

-Pero tendrán que estar en reposo por un tiempo

- Menos mal- respondió Sonic, Ya estaba a punto de decir algo el doctor cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente de los cuartos de los pacientes

-Pero que rayos….- La puerta del cuarto de Shadow ya se había venido abajo.

-Pero necesita descansar…- las enfermeras trataban de convencerlo

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTA!- La voz de Shadow se oía más siniestra de lo que era

-Creo que viene por ti- le dijo Knuckles a Sonic

-Mejor me voy…- pero no pudo correr ya que el erizo negro ya lo había atrapado

-ME LAS PAGARÁS SONIC- Levantó su puño y antes de poder descargar su ira… - ¡HEY! Y A TI QUE TE PASA- Amy le había pegado en la cabeza, no tan fuerte porque sabía el estado de aquel erizo

-Esto nos pasa- dijo Sonic mostrándole la nota que había recibido en la mañana

-No, ya está pasando- mascullo mientras se ponía en cuclillas cubriéndose la cabeza- No puede ser… si se cumplió…

-Shadow, ¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Sonic con interés

-Necesito que me sigan, porfavor- dijo Shadow, el los siguó a todos a una cuevita en medio del bosque, ahí vivía. Sin decir nada aún, Shadow movió una roca que dejó ver un hueco en el suelo, donde había una cajita de galletas, la habrió y saco una notita, que como se imaginarán, tenía lo mismo grabado que los otros -Tengo que decirles una cosa, la historia que les conté... pues... era parte de mi trato con... Tails Doll- dijo lamentado el erizo

-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?- lo regañó Amy

- ¿Conoces el muñeco?- preguntó Knuckles

- Si, ¿Qué no leen las noticias?

- Les contaré lo que pasó, Verán, hace unos meses fuí a un campamento, por estas fechas y nos contaron la historia, todos estaban aterrados, menos yo, ¿porqué tenía que asustarme por una historia?. Al día siguiente tocaron mi puerta, abrí pero no había nadie, sólo esta nota. Al darme la vuelta, descubrí que ahí estaban ambos, mirandome, como estatuas,"¿Qué quieren?" pero no respondían, pero no me quise acercar, no sería tan torpe. Me dí vuelta para salir de mi cabaña, pero ella me jaló, cerró la puerta y se metió en mi mente, una sensación horrible invadió mi cuerpo. Me decía "Si no quieres morir, me harás caso a todo lo que te diga" y como niño torpe, acepté. Más tarde, quise comentarlo con alguien, fui a las cabañas de todos y todos estaban... ya saben.- Shadow hizo una pausa para respirar- Ella me obligó a contar la historia ayer, controló mi boca, hasta casi terminar, me dijo "Te toca terminarlo que empecé" en ese momento fue cuando les dije a ti y a Knuckles lo de "parar de contar la historia". Meditando esto, descubrí que mis compañeros fueron asesinados en orden en el que se fueron ¿Quién se fue despues de Tails?, es algo que no recuerdo.

-¡Un minuto! - dijo alarmado Knuckles- ¡Rouge se fue después!- Todos se fueron al hospital y cuando llegaron les esperaba una sorpresa...

* * *

><p>Haku: <strong>¿¡Qué no te basto con Tails!<strong>

Daki: ¡Es una historia de terror comprendan! pero ya tengo el final buajajaja

Shani: Nada más no le hagas nada a Shadow o a Sonic

Daki: No prometo nada...

Shani: ¡¿Que dijiste?

Daki: ¿yooo? ¡nada! ;D

Haku: en el próximo y creo que ¿Ultimo?

Daki: No, no es ultimo, es penúltimo

Haku: Bueno **PENULTIMO **capitulo ¿Qué le pasará a Rouge? ¿Vencerán a los malos? ¿Porqué hago estas preguntas? Todas las respuestas en el próximo cap.

Daki: Nos leemos la próxima (Siento mucho la tardanza)

Sayonara!

Daki :3, Shani :/ y Haku :D

Shani: enserio ¿Qué pasará?

Daki: ots, es un secreto :3


	5. Chapter 5

Daki: aquí se resuelven la duda de "Que le va a pasar a Rouge" Haku

Haku: Mas te vale que no le hagas nada a ella

Shani: Si, te pasas en serio

Daki: ya no les diré nada a uds 2.

Haku: por ordenes de los derechos y esas cosas: Los personajes de aquí no son nuestros, Son de SEGA, menos la coneja rosa

Shani algun error de ortografía pueden "denunciarlo"

Daki: Si no entienden me pueden decir, con gusto aclaro cosas, pero no contaré el final. Bien comencemos :3

* * *

><p>Último diálogo en el capítulo anterior:<p>

-¡Un minuto! - dijo alarmado Knuckles- ¡Rouge se fue después!- Todos se fueron al hospital y cuando llegaron les esperaba una sorpresa...

Al llegar, preguntaron al doctor por Rouge

-No se preocupen, afuera de cada cuarto hay pantallas donde se pueden monitorear los signos vitales de los pacientes- Responde el doctor

- ¿Y por qué se leen los signos vitales afuera?- pregunta Amy

-Es por si un paciente está dormido, no lo despertamos para tomar reporte de su estado

- ¿Y que pasa si no hay signos vitales?-Pregunta Knuckles

-Suena una alarma – responde seguramente el doctor

-¿hay forma de que alguien entre a la habitación?- Sigue insistiendo Knuckles

-No, las ventanas son a prueba de robo, irrompibles, cada puerta tiene un seguro y sólo se abre por fuera con el código de seguridad, pero si tanto les preocupa su amiga, pueden pasar a verla

Pasaron por varias puertas, salas, cafeterías y oficinas hasta llegar con la joven que yacía en el cuarto. Los signos vitales iban muy rápido.

-Doc. ¿Porqué los signos van rápido?- Dijo Sonic

-Es la medicina, no se preocupen, por lo que sí hay que temer es que no me sé el código, tengo que ir por la enfermera de la paciente- El Doctor se marchó dejando solos a nuestros amigos.

-¿Creen que esté bien?- seguía preocupado Knuckles

-Dijo el doctor que es seguro supongo que… - Amy no terminó la frase cuando ya no había signos vitales, la alarma sonó y de inmediato fue el doctor junto con varias enfermeras.

**-¡ROUGE!-** Gritó Knuckles desesperado, el doctor ya estaba tecleando el código

-Acceso denegado- Dijo el aparato- Código inválido- el doctor seguía tecleando

**-MALDITA SEA-** gritó Shadow

-Alguien cambió el código- Preocupado decía el doctor.

-no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes- Se alcanzaba oír decir a Knuckles, en un acto desesperado golpeó la puerta, Shadow captó que trataba de tirarla, entonces empezó a golpear tan fuerte como pudo la puerta, luego Sonic también se unió. Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles golpearon hasta que esta se abrió.

**-¡Rouge!-** Knuckles gritó y abrazó a la difunta Rouge - **¡DEBE HABER ALGO QUE SE PUDA HACER!-** El doctor negó con la cabeza, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin signos, no se podía hacer nada. El joven lloraba por su querida Ruge, aunque Rouge hacía sufrir a Knuckles y este siempre le echaba pleito, él no sentía que era pleito de odio, sino de amor, ya saben lo que dicen "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso".

-Déjenlo un momento, lo necesita – Sonic comprendía el estado de su amigo. Todos se alejaron de aquella habitación

-¡Maldición!- Decía Sonic- Mataré a esos dos con mis propias manos

- No es necesario matarlos, ya lo están- Dijo Shadow sin darle importancia alguna

-¿Cómo que lo están?- Preguntó Sonic

- Veras, hicieron el trato conmigo, porque ya les quedaba poco tiempo de "Vida" por decirle así, mantuvieron sus almas con vida, alimentándose de mí, no literalmente. Salieron de mí cuando tuvieron oportunidad de robarse una vida, la de Tails (Que quede claro que Tails Doll ya estaba con Tails un poco antes de la velada, no salió esa noche, pero la coneja si), tienen que buscar más, puesto que si no, tendrán que desaparecer hasta que alguien los vuelva a mencionar – Diciendo esto Shadow, Amy se sienta en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Amy?- pregunta alarmado Sonic

- Que me pasa… pasa que yo me fui después de Rouge, seré la siguiente

-**NO**, Haré lo posible para que ellos no pongan sus garras en ti- Dijo Sonic decidido

- ¿Enserio?

-Es una promesa – Sonríe Sonic y ambos se abrazan

- Que cursis son- Shadow volteó su mirada

-¿Qué nunca has tenido a alguien que realmente amas?- Pregunta Amy

- Te agradecería, niña, que no me preguntes cosas sobre mis relaciones, porque si lo haces no será trabajo de Tails Doll asesinarte- Amenazó Shadow a la eriza

-Que genio tienes Shadow, ya ni a una dama tratas bien- Bromea Sonic

-¿Quién se fue después mío?- pregunta Amy

-Knuckles y después Sonic- dijo Shadow

-¿Y tú qué? Tú no te fuiste nunca de ahí- pregunta Sonic

- Ellos me prometieron que viviría, pero sería como su transporte siempre- dijo Shadow disgustado. Ya venía Knuckles, seguía triste pero dejó de llorar

-Murió de sobre dosis- dijo Knuckles desanimado

- Ya Knuckles, se pasará- Sonic trataba de animar a Knuckles

**-¡MALDICIÓN AQUÍ ESTÁ**!- Shadow reconocía ese rostro donde fuera.

-¿Quién está aquí? – pregunta Amy preocupada

- Sheila, La coneja rosa- dijo Shadow, viendo como la niña iba hacia ellos- ¡Vámonos!- Se fueron corriendo, y ella iba de tras de ellos. Se fueron a un lugar donde había feriado (Vaya escenario) y la coneja se detuvo justo en la entrada, dio media vuelta y se fue.

- La perdimos, que alivio- Sonic decía- Pero mira donde estamos, vamos Knux seguro si jugamos se te sube el ánimo- Pasaron casi toda la tarde – noche jugando juegos de azar, no se subieron a juegos mecánicos (Se imaginan destino final 3 tipo Sonic, sería buena idea para un fic mmm… jajaja no lo haré yo, por si alguien quiere XD). Dado un momento, Knuckles se sentía un poco mejor pero seguía deprimido:

-¿Qué tal si entramos al laberinto de espejos?- dijo Amy animada

-Bueno, entremos- Dijo Knuckles, ya adentro parecían niños jugando, pero de repente escucharon la risa de una risa, seguido del reflejo de una conejita rosa atrás de ellos, el lugar era engañoso.

-Pronto, ¡por acá!- Knuckles tomó a Shadow de la mano, este le tomó de la manó a Sonic y este a su vez a Amy. Estuvieron corriendo y corriendo pero no hallaban la salida. Amy se le resbaló la mano de Sonic y se tropezó

-¡Amy!- decía Sonic mientras regresaba, pero fue demasiado tarde, un espejo Salió del suelo separando a ambos amantes.

-¡Sonic! -Veía a Sonic en todos los espejos, se estaba acercando a ella. Luego vio como la conejita se le acercaba por detrás a su amante y le daba un tiro en la cabeza- ¡SONIC! – se puso a llorar, aquella visión no fue más que una simple trampa, Sonic se encontraba a salvo del otro lado este joven y sus compañeros pateaban y golpeaban los espejos pero no les hacían nada.

-No te tengo miedo- Gritó la eriza sacando su mazo golpeando los espejos, estos se rompían y le rasgaban el cuerpo, múltiples heridas de gravedad estaban en su piel pero no le importaba, sólo quería salir de ahí. De un golpe tiró un espejo, dándole así la posibilidad de salir. Lanzó su mazo y se iba a lanzar corriendo a los brazos de su erizo, de no ser por que cuando lanzó su mazo este tiró un espejo que le cayó encima.

-¡AMY!- Sonic gritó y se iba a acercar de no ser por el Muñeco que respondía por Tails Doll se les estaba acercando.

-Vámonos- Gritó Shadow corriendo hacia la salida, Sonic no se podía mover, así que Knuckles lo cargó y se lo llevó.

-Sonic, se por lo que pasas, pero tienes que tranquilizarte- dijo Shadow en tono amable, estaban en el bosque, ahí nadie podía ver a Sonic llorar. (Si alguien lo ve, le va a preguntar por qué, entonces, como él es muy honesto siempre dice la verdad, si alguien se enterase de lo que ha pasado se involucrará y será asesinado)

-**¡NO COMPRENDES NADA, LE PROMETÍ QUE NADA LE PASARÍA, ERA UNA PROMESA QUE NO LE CUMPLÍ! ¡TÚ NO COMPRENDES, NADIE A QUIEN TU HAYAS QUERIDO DE VERDAD SE HA MUERTO!-** Dijo Sonic

**-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO COMPRENDO, YO VI LA MUERTE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA, NO TUVIERON PIEDAD DE ELLA, ESTABA EN ESTADO TERMINAL Y YÓ PODÍA SALVARLA, DE NO SER POR ESE MALDITO SOLDADO DE G.U.N QUE LE DISPARÓ EN FRENTE DE MÍ Y SIN NINGUN REMORDIMIENTO MATARON A MI CREADOR, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO COMPRENDO!-** Dijo Shadow con 1 sola lagrima en el ojo.

-Shadow… No… No tenía idea- Dijo Sonic arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-Tal parece que no- Shadow había dicho sin mirarle. De repente empezaron a oír la risa de la coneja cada vez más cerca.

* * *

><p>Haku: ¡NO, mataste a dos en el mismo capítulo, no se vale!<p>

Daki: oh pues que ¿querías que semanas de partirnos el coco las enviara a la papelera?

Shani: No queríamos que lo borraras, pero no habíamos planeado esto.

Daki: De quien es la cuenta: MIA, a demás nunca me dijeron un final

Haku: odio que tengas razón ¬¬

Shani: De acuerdo, ya no importa, pero ya no mates más personajes

Daki: No se preocupen, no prometo dejarlos vivos eso este claro pero, tengo todo bajo control, hasta ya tengo el final luego se los leo ;)

Haku: A nosotros primero y ahí te correjimos lo que no nos parece

Daki: ok, Bien Nos espera el próximo y último capitulo de este fic

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D

PD: Lo que esta entre "()" son mis entrometidas que me doy XD Nos leemos hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 6

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo estan? espero bien, porque nosotros no

Shani: Sentimos de coraazón la tardanza de el último capítulo de este fic, pero es que la máquina se infectó de cosas y ya no nos dejaba subir el cap

Daki: Así que tuvimos que ir a Casa de Shani

Haku: O.e

Daki: sentimos también el estado de Haku, no le gustó el cuarto de Shani

Haku: ...

Shani: Fue muy emo para su gusto

Daki : XD pero bueno sin más preámbulos solo una sola cosa: Los personajes de aquí son de SEGA menos la coneja rosa esa es mía :3

Shani: Este fic no es con fines de lucro, ni para dar mala publicidad a Tails Doll, sólo es por Hobbie, para divesrsión de nosotros y de los demás

Haku: ...

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡NO COMPRENDES NADA, LE PROMETÍ QUE NADA LE PASARÍA, ERA UNA PROMESA QUE NO LE CUMPLÍ! ¡TÚ NO COMPRENDES, NADIE A QUIEN TU HAYAS QUERIDO DE VERDAD SE HA MUERTO!-<strong> Dijo Sonic

**-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO COMPRENDO, YO VI LA MUERTE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA, NO TUVIERON PIEDAD DE ELLA, ESTABA EN ESTADO TERMINAL Y YÓ PODÍA SALVARLA, DE NO SER POR ESE MALDITO SOLDADO DE G.U.N QUE LE DISPARÓ EN FRENTE DE MÍ Y SIN NINGUN REMORDIMIENTO MATARON A MI CREADOR, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO COMPRENDO!-** Dijo Shadow con 1 sola lagrima en el ojo.

-Shadow… No… No tenía idea- Dijo Sonic arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-Tal parece que no- Shadow había dicho sin mirarle. De repente empezaron a oír la risa de la coneja cada vez más cerca.

-** ¡DIABLOS! ¿PORQUÉ SIEMPRE NOS SIGUE? YA ME ESTOY HARTANDO**- Dijo Knuckles. Ella solamente se acercaba con un Teaser en la mano (digámosle aparato) - ¡Váyanse! Acabare con esto de una vez por todas – ordenó a Sonic y Shadow.

-¿Estás loco? No te abandonaré – le regañó Sonic

-¡Que se vayan les dije!- Knuckles se veía molesto. Sonic se marchó y tras él, Shadow.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes no durará mucho- "Tranquilizaba" la niña activó el aparato y fue tras Knuckles, este huía pero se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que estaba saliendo del suelo. El cerró los ojos, sabía que era su fin, sólo se imaginaba estar con su amada Rouge por siempre – ¡KYAAA!- se abalanzó la joven sobre él, pero… que raro… el no sintió nada, un cuerpo estaba recibiendo aquel castigo

**-¡SHADOW!-** gritó el equidna rojo al ver que el cuerpo del erizo negro caía al suelo. El erizo se levantaba del suelo muy débilmente, pero se levantó.

-Ve…te…- Le decía este a él equidna el cuál, asintió y se marchó.

-¡Condenado erizo!- le gritó la coneja a nuestro amigo- pero no importa, luego iremos por él. Pero dime… ¿Porqué diste la cara por él?

-Hace tiempo…cometí un error…y…no dejare… que más personas… inocentes… mueran por mi culpa…- Respondía apenas pudiendo hablar el erizo- Hagamos un trato… sé que no podrán… pero, seguro y ustedes… piensan diferente…

-Te escucho- dijo interesada la niña que ya hacía desaparecer el arma que tenía en mano

-Si logran eliminar a todos los que saben de su existencia a más tardar el fin del día de mañana… me habrán ganado, y todo Mobius será suyo… y si no lo logran… dejarán todo como si nada hubiera pasado- era un riesgo que él tenía que correr

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no ganaremos?- dijo ella

- porque… ustedes no podrán contra Sonic o Knuckles

-Trato hecho entonces, Mobius será nuestro muy pronto- sonreía la maliciosa niña- Y como parte del trato te tendremos que eliminar a ti también, porque tú sabes de nosotros- Tails Doll se le golpeó con una rama por detrás, dejándolo caer al suelo (Tails D. golpea a Shadow y Shadow cae al suelo) La coneja se desvanece para entrar en la mente de Shadow. El objetivo de ella era llegar a los recuerdos de cuando estaba en la colonia espacial ARK (Como ella nunca supo a que le temía Shadow, decidió torturarlo con sus recuerdos)

**-¡Basta! Sal de ahí-** Gritaba Shadow, a la mente se le venían imágenes de él con María, su amada y tierna María. Mientras Tails Doll le pegaba con la rama varias veces en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pobre Shadow, entre el dolor que le causaba recordar y el dolor físico que sentía por ser golpeado, era demasiado para él. Nuestro amigo, comenzó a llorar mientras suplicaba clemencia, pero no le hacían caso. Estaba sangrando, ya con dificultad respiraba, era su fin… se dejó de mover, dejaba de respirar, Estaba dejando de vivir.

-¿Crees que ya murió?- Dijo la joven a su maestro.

- No estoy seguro- En ese instante Shadow con las últimas fuerzas que tenía se levantó y trató de correr lo más lejos que pudo. Llegó a donde Sonic y sus amigos se solían ver, en la fuente. Rápido miró por todos lados, no había señales de nadie, sacó un papel y escribió algo en el, luego de escribir lo dobló y apretó con fuerza en su mano. Cerró los ojos un momento, su último momento de tranquilidad. Pasó un rato (Como 5 minutos) y abrió los ojos un escalofrío recorrió su piel cuando se da cuenta que su agresora está en frente de él. Esta lo tira adentro del agua y no deja que saque la cabeza, él empieza a luchar para poder respirar, pero fue en vano.

-¿ha muerto?- le preguntaba la niña rosa a su mentor

-No se, pero para estar seguros- el muñeco sacó una Daga (Es como un cuchillo pequeño y la hoja está gruesa pero, para no decirle cuchillo ni puñal, le decimos Daga) y se lo enterró profundamente en el pecho a Shadow 3 veces. El agua de la fuente se había vuelto roja y muy espesa. Era oficial Shadow el erizo había muerto.

Mientras tanto:

-¿Cómo estará Shadow?- Sonic le preguntaba a Knuckles, Habían llegado a casa de Sonic, cerraron todo por seguridad.

-No lo sé…-respondía El equidna- Ya hay que dormir, es tarde

-Pero, ¿Si vienen cuando estemos dormidos?

-… Tendremos que hacer turnos de una hora cada uno, yo empiezo si quieres

-Gracias amigo- Sonic se metió en su cama y Knuckles se sentó en una silla. Pasaban las horas, 1:00, 2:00, 3:00, así se la pasaban toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Ambos no pudieron dormir a partir de las 5:00. Decidieron ver una película, pero no pudieron dormir. Tocaron la puerta por ahí de las 9:00

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta tímidamente Sonic, mientras bajan las escaleras

-Yo, Cream- Responde la voz inocente de la niña, pero… ¿Sera realmente ella? Knuckles tomó un paraguas de madera, (hay que prevenir no lamentar ¿No?) abre la puerta cuidadosamente…

-Cream, que susto nos pegaste- dice Sonic aliviado al ver la niñita afuera de la puerta.

-¡Sonic, Knuckles, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho! Pero es que quería verlos, ayer no supe nada de ustedes después de que fuimos a casa de Tails y quería averiguar qué fue lo que había pasado- dijo la pequeña

-Bueno, será otro día – Dijo Knuckles, si le decía a Cream ella resultaría herida o peor, asesinada por el dueto que los perseguía.

-Mmm, bueno- dijo desanimada- oigan mi mamá hizo pastel, ¿quieren un poco?

-Gracias Cream- Se encaminaron a casa de Vainilla, platicaban

-¿Qué paso con los demás? Tampoco los he visto- Pregunta la curiosa niña

-Están de campamento un poco lejos de aquí.- Dijo Knuckles – Pero nosotros nos quedamos para cuidarte, no queríamos dejarte solita aquí ¿Verdad Sonic?- El amigo rojo le había dado un codazo a su amigo erizo.

-¿eh? A si, por eso no fuimos- Sonic trataba de contenerse, pensar en sus amigos le dolía hasta el fondo de su gran alma.

- Ah, bueno, que lindo detalle de ustedes- Cream sonríe, estaban cerca de casa de la jovencita Cream, pero vieron mucha gente que rodeaba la fuente

-¿Qué pasó ahí Cream?- Preguntaba Sonic ya encaminándose a la bola de gente

-No lo sé- está aquí desde antes que me despertara, bueno, eso dijo mi mamá, pero tampoco sabe nada- Sonic y Knuckles trataban de alcanzar ver, pero había mucha gente un poco más alta que ellos.

-¡Abran paso! ¡Con permiso!- Vector, Espio y Charmy estaban llegando, la gente se hizo a un lado pero en cuanto los detectives pasaron se volvió a cerrar el "pasillo", no podían ver

**-¡Kyaaaaaa!-** Charmy se abrió paso para poder salir, al fin se podía ver lo que pasaba

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasó?- gritó Knuckles, veía la fuente roja

-Vamos, vuelvan a sus actividades, aquí no pasó nada- Vector alejó a todos, menos a Knuckles y a Sonic, Cream se marchó por iniciativa propia, sabía que algo había que no podía ver. Espio metió la mano en el líquido empezó a moverla y la sacó

-Es sangre Vector- confirmó el camaleón, Vector hizo lo mismo

-Espio, hay algo aquí, ayúdame a sacarlo

- Sonic, Knuckles vengan- Espió les pidió lo mismo con la mano, ellos se acercaron, los detectives explicaron que se sentía algo y que necesitaban sacarlo. Todos tiraron hasta sacar aquel cuerpo.

**-¡SHADOW!-** Sonic gritó, no podía creer lo que veía, el cuerpo ensangrentado, lleno de heridas hechas con un objeto filoso, moretones en el cuerpo, pobre Shadow.

-Alguien lo odiaba bastante- dijo Vector, Sonic y Knuckles estaban asustados. Ellos eran los siguientes. Sonic observaba a su amigo negro, "el no debió morir" pensaba, pronto vio la mano de la victima traía algo, una nota "Mantente vivo por lo menos hasta mañana, todo está arreglado" ¿Qué quería decir? De todos modos Sonic guardó la nota, se dispuso a marcharse, no le comentó nada a Knuckles. Caminaban, llegaron a casa de Vainilla, les levantaría el ánimo y los despreocuparía un poco el estar con su amiga Cream.

Entraron, saludaron a Vainilla, y estuvieron ahí un buen rato, comiendo pastel, leyéndole libros a Cream, incluso jugaron al té con Cream. Como lo habían previsto, se olvidaron por completo del asunto. La hora de marcharse había llegado, las 7:30, hora de dormir de Cream. Se despidieron y salieron, la fuente ya estaba limpia, no había rastro alguno de a dónde se habían llevado el cuerpo del difunto Shadow, lo cual volvió a deprimir a los dos amigos. Paseaban, todavía no estaba oscuro, no completamente. Estaban de camino a donde vivía Shadow, nada más para husmear un rato.

-Hace rato que no los veíamos- Tails Doll se acercó con su aprendiz. Un escalofrío llegó y recorrió el cuerpo de Sonic- ¿Ya vieron nuestra pequeña obra de arte en la fuente? Nos quedó muy bien ¿verdad? Jajajaja, ese amigo suyo sí que era fuerte, lo golpeamos media hora y seguía de pie, pero pudimos más que el. Pero en fin, vinimos a deshacernos de ustedes, así que hagamos esto rápido- Knuckles y Sonic corrían, no querían que les pasara nada, querían estar vivos y no morir en manos de esos monstruos. Corrieron pero no llegaron a ninguna parte, se habían perdido. Knuckles tropezó, Sonic no se dio cuenta y siguió corriendo, Knuckles no podía gritar, dos manos que le rodeaban el cuello se lo impedían. Mientras Sonic ya había llegado delante de la cueva que era el "Hogar" de Shadow. Sonic volteó, "¡Y Knuckles!" se preguntaba, pronto se respondería su pregunta

**-¡AHHHHHH! BASTA SE LOS RUEGO**- El erizo oía la voz de su amigo, lo había abandonado. Agonizantes gritos inundaban los oídos de Sonic, este sólo estaba en la cueva, se quedó inmóvil, solo escuchando a su amigo 11:20, 11:21, 11:22, el tiempo pasaba lento, de pronto Escuchó un grito:

**-NOOOOOO, PORFAVOR NOOOO**- Un golpe seco fue lo único que se oyó después, Sonic estaba preocupado, ¿Su amigo murió? ¿Qué le habrán hecho aquellos malignos seres?

-Jajajaja- La risa de la niña sonaba cada vez más cercana, Sonic decidió hacer a un lado la piedra que tapaba un agujero (La que Shadow había movido para sacar la caja donde estaba la nota), Sacó la caja y se metió dentro volviendo a tapar el hoyo. Vio su reloj 11:50, ¿ya había pasado tanto tiempo? Cerró los ojos y en cuanto los cerró quedó completamente dormido. Despertó, ya era el otro día, pero que raro, no se hallaba en el agujero donde, se supone, había pasado la noche (No era sonámbulo) se encontraba en su casa "¿Qué pasó la noche anterior?"Pensó tratando de recordar, tocaron la puerta, instintivamente abrió la puerta

**-¡Tails!-** se lanzó el erizo a abrazar a su amigo zorrito "Pero cómo es posible, el había muerto" pensaba, pero no le importó, lo importante es que estaba con su hermanito.

-¿Qué te pasa Sonic? Pareciera que no me has visto en años- responde riéndose el zorrito- Todos te esperábamos en la fuente, pero al ver que no llegabas decidí venir- El erizo y su compañero fueron a la fuente, ahí estaban todos, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream inclusive Shadow. "¿Estaba soñando, todo fue un sueño? ¿Estaré alucinando? ¿Habré muerto? No, no pude haber muerto, Cream está aquí"

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es 31 Sonic- aclaró Amy. "Entonces ¿El 28 que fue cuando se contó la historia, el 29 que murieron las niñas y el 30 que murió Knuckles, si sucedió?". Acabando de hablar Shadow le hizo señas a Sonic para que fuera.

-Shadow ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Sonic, ayer, moriste a manos de Tails Doll y de Sheila

-¿Estoy muerto?

-No, verás la noche en que me asesinaron hice un trato con ellos, si lograban matar a todo aquel que supiera de ellos hasta el término del día de ayer, lograrían quedarse en Mobius, sino dejaban todo como si nada hubiese pasado

-pero, si dices que me mataron, ¿no debieron de haber ganado?

- No eliminaron a todos. El día que descubrieron lo de Tails, en la mañana había ido con Eggman a contarle lo de la historia, pero como ya ellos no estaban en mi mente, nunca supieron que Eggman se había enterado de Todo, así que ellos perdieron, pero no borraron nuestras mentes con la intención de que contáramos lo sucedido, para que ellos volvieran. Fui con Eggman -Shadow saco un aparato- le convencí para que me diera esto, borré las mentes de todos y les metí en la cabeza que ayer y anteayer fueron a varias fiestas, pero que nadie llevó cámaras ni nada, así no intentarían averiguar nada. Bien creo que tengo que hacer lo mismo contigo.

-¿No habría la posibilidad de que me dejaras mis recuerdos? Te podríamos evitar que hablaran de tú ya sabes quienes. –dijo Sonic

-De acuerdo, pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Shady

-¡Ya te dije que soy Shadow!

Todo el día todos se la pasaron fuera comprando dulces y esas cosas para el día que era 31 de Octubre, al llegar las 6:00 todos se fueron tranquilamente a sus casas, Sonic abrió su puerta, se metió en la cocina para sacar un tazón en donde meter los dulces, al momento de abrir las puertas de la alacena vio un papel doblado "¿Será una receta?" Sonic desdobló el papel:

_"SEAMOS AMIGOS"_

* * *

><p>Daki: ¿Me quedó bien? ¿Mal? o que, porfavor haganme saber, para saber si lo borro o no :)<p>

Shani: los invitamos a leer el fic "El arma de Eggman"

Daki: Si tienen algúna sugerencia para nuestro trabajo, dílo, será tomada en cuenta (Es que como ya terminé este proyecto tengo que empezar otro, pero no se de qué género)

Haku: ...

Shani: *Sape a Haku*

Haku: fue horrible...

Daki: ¿La historia o el cuarto?

Haku: El cuarto *Escalofrío*

Shani: no es para tanto, un par o dos de cucarachas, algo de ropa sucia, comida por todos lados y algo de arte Dark no afectan a nadie

Daki: Al parecer a Haku si

Sayonara!

Daki: *Beso a Haku* ya calmate tantito ¿si?

Haku: *Sonrojado* nada mas si me das otro beso

Shani: *Golpea a Haku* ¡Aprovechado!


End file.
